Stargate Atlantis: Cupid's Arrow
by the morrighan
Summary: The second half of my version of a season six. This is the fifth story.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Cupid's Arrow

"John? John?"

The Scottish voice sounded nervous and uncertain, relaying the qualms that Carson Beckett felt as he stood the Ancient Podium. His hands were splayed on the console and his eyes were tightly closed, as if he expected to be attacked at any moment.

John Sheppard had to smile. He stood near the Podium, in reach but as yet not touching it. "Just relax, doc. You are only going to access some information, if it is there. You'll have to go deep and try to convince the city, but we're here in case we need to pull you out. Right?" His gaze swung to a striking brunette who was keeping a watchful gaze on the monitors that were near.

"Right," Alison Porter agreed. She stepped to the Podium and adjusted an electrode on Carson's temple. "I'm right here, Carson. Nothing will happen to you, I guarantee it."

Carson opened his blue eyes to see Alison smiling at him. He smiled in return, and John felt a flare of both envy and happiness for his friend. "Och, in that case bring it on." They gently laughed together. Carson looked at John. "What is it exactly I am trying to find?"

"It's in the past…way back, but before the end of the war with the Wraith." John glanced round the room but they were alone except for Richard Woolsey who was standing near the monitors, watching with curiosity.

"It's a sister city to Atlantis called Tur.." John paused as a pain flared in his head. He grimaced, scowling at the sudden reprimand. "That doesn't matter. There should be something about a city that defied orders and was trying to get back to Atlantis. Just be careful, Carson," he added as the pain lessened to a dim ache.

"Aye. Here we go." Carson tried to relax, flexing his fingers on the Podium. Lights danced on the console and above his head. "Bypassing the greeting and all of that fuss. Here we go. History, that's the ticket! Now, my lady, what would you rather not reveal to us, hmm?" he muttered, as the strange interface of man and machine filled his mind.

Alison stared, about to say something when John shook his head. "Don't. It's how we have to, um, connect." He shrugged apologetically.

Alison raised a brow, but she remained silent. She turned back to the monitor. "Brain waves are very active, but so far it's just him."

"Let's keep it that way," Richard said. He stepped forward to stand on Carson's other side. He couldn't begin to understand the way these two men connected to the city and interacted with it as if the AI was a living being, but nonetheless he trusted them both as along as suitable precautions were taken. He envied them their strong ATA genes, but at the same time he did prefer not being able to plug into the city's heart with such intensity.

"Something's happening! His heart rate is elevated, not to dangerous levels but still…" Alison was looking back and forth between Carson and the monitors.

John stepped closer. "Talk to us, Carson. What do you see?" John glanced up to see a star chart twinkling in the air, a floating graph of pinks and purples. It was indistinct.

"She's trying to evade me, clever girl, but I can almost get there. It's quite hidden and not in any official records…not in the historical data they compiled about their conquest of this galaxy and the subsequent…" Sweat was beading along the doctor's brow. He squinted against the brightness only he could see even though his eyes were shut. His hands were clinging to the console lest he fall. "Battle…a…she defied you, didn't she? She explored beyond the barrier and into the…grabbed a…thing…I can almost get there! I can almost see it! That city…John! John, the city you found it's there in the archives but there's a black…"

"Carson!" Alison exclaimed, as blood was trickling from the doctor's nose. "Get him out of there now!" she ordered, whirling to see the monitor was still only recording one brain wave but that wave was now highly erratic, as erratic as his heart rate.

"Carson, let go! Let go!" John ordered, trying to pull the doctor away from the Podium but Carson wouldn't budge. Richard grabbed Carson's hands and began to pry them off the console, finger by finger.

"I'm almost there, man!" Carson said angrily.

"Stand down! That's a direct order!" John bellowed, but whether he was talking to the doctor or to Atlantis he wasn't sure.

Suddenly the power was gone and the room was plunged into darkness. Carson fell backwards but both John and Richard supported him, easing the doctor down to sit on the floor. Both were shoved aside as Alison dropped to her knees and checked Carson's pulse.

"Carson? Carson, can you hear me? Carson!" She removed the electrode and was about to administer a sedative when the doctor caught her arm, halting her.

"Aye, love, I'm here." Carson blinked rapidly, breath slowing to normal. He scowled, wincing as the light resumed in the room. "Och, I've got a divil of a headache now. John?"

John returned to his side, ignoring the glare of Alison. "Are you sure you're okay, doc?"

"Aye, I am. I'm grounded here." He glanced at Alison as his hand entwined with hers. He looked at John again. "Sorry, but it wouldn't let me get any closer. It's very sensitive material. If I went in again perhaps I could—"

"No!" John, Alison and Richard said at once.

Carson sighed. "Very well." He wiped at his nose with a Kleenex. "I will tell you one thing, though. Whomever these rogue Ancients were…they were even more arrogant than the ones we've encountered."

"What makes you say that?" Richard asked. He glanced at John but the military commander appeared equally perplexed.

"The arrogance of them, striking out on their own like that! Then having to run with their tail between their legs and beg for help!" Carson flared. "She was not happy about that, not at all but she couldn't abandon her sister now could she? Could she? But by then it was already too late and the dreamtime began, the abandonment…"

"Carson?" John looked at Alison. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure. Carson, Carson, can you hear me?" Alison leaned close as the doctor's gaze seemed to look through his friends and towards a place he could only see in his mind. "Carson?"

Carson blinked and groaned. "Aye, aye! I'm here…it's just for a moment…"

"You were there," John finished for him.

Carson met his gaze. "Yes. She wouldna take me as far as she took you." There was a brief flare of resentment in his blue eyes, but a squeeze from Alison's hand on his own made him meet her gaze and smile. "Thanks, love. I really need to get off this bloody floor and get some aspirin. A pint of Guinness wouldn't hurt either."

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, fingers absently rubbing at the shadow of the headache that still lingered behind his eyes. He sat in darkness, legs stretched out, feet propped up on the desk as he slouched in a chair.

He was in the deserted bio lab.

He slowly nursed a beer, sipping the alcohol and letting the tang take away his disappointment. The good thing was that Carson hadn't been harmed. The bad thing was he couldn't find any relevant information in the data base.

Or the city had decided not to let him find it.

John's long fingers played up and down the neck of the cold bottle as he stared at nothing. As he stared at the blank computer monitor and then the haphazard stack of papers and books and the little plush mammoth next to it he wondered about that lost city.

He wondered why they had gone against orders and taken a leap of faith into a new galaxy, only to steal something and end up running from an implacable foe. He wondered why Atlantis didn't want anyone to even know that city's name, not to mention its location except for John. He wondered why the city had taken him on that strange journey to show him the past and had denied Carson the same experience.

Because the city trusted John, that's why, he decided, and felt a surge of pride and confidence. He rubbed his temple, however, dousing the feelings that perhaps, just perhaps weren't quite all his own. Sometimes he wasn't sure.

John wished he could have an equal trust in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: Cupid's Arrow2

An alarm was beeping, beeping incessantly.

John rolled over in his bed, audibly groaning as the noise nagged from the vicinity of his bedside table. He flung out an arm to slam his hand on the clock, effectively silencing it. He squinted but no sunlight invaded his quarters. Instead a dull gray gloom slid along the walls and muted the blue green décor of Atlantis to a timid, washed hue.

It was a dull gray rainy morning. It matched John's mood perfectly.

He sat, stretching and yawning. He ran a hand through his disordered hair, over his stubbly jaw. He grimaced at the taste in his mouth. Rising at last he trudged to the bathroom. Quickly he plucked off his navy t-shirt and navy plaid pajama bottoms, carelessly tossing them onto a pile of clothes that needed to be laundered.

He turned on the shower, cranking up the hot water until it was steaming on the walls and the mirrors. He washed with brisk, efficient motions, not really thinking of anything as his dour mood settled on him. It was as comfortable as an old sweater now. He tilted his head back to wash his hair and to let the hot water run all over his lean, trim body as intimately as a lover. He took hold, debating whether or not to invoke this particular pleasure but he decided against it.

If he wanted sex he could always seek out Ann or any woman in the city if truth be told.

He smirked at the arrogant thought. He glowered and stepped out of the steaming water to briskly dry off and finish his morning oblations.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

A headache was forming. John could feel it in the back of his skull, a dull ache just biding its time, waiting to pounce at the worst possible moment. As he strode down the hallway, clad all in black like some dark avatar he directed his steps to the infirmary. He walked over to Carson as the doctor was going over a computer screen scrolling with data. "Hey, Carson, I need something. Like last time. And no, before you ask I haven't been accessing the city too much."

Carson looked up at the raspy interruption. His blue eyes were normally full of compassion and concern but they were cold, harder with recognition. "No."

"Excuse me?" John asked, surprised.

"No. I'm not giving you any more pills, John. They won't help your bad mood. Since you saw fit to contravene my orders and to release yourself for active duty apparently you can treat your ailments as well now."

"Carson?" John blinked, hands on hips as he stared at the doctor. "Look, that mission was important and I had to see that ship firsthand. Surely you can understand that? And nothing happened to me when I flew the Jumper."

"So this headache is from what then, too many beers or a late night? You know what you need, John, so why not just go and get it?"

"I need the pills for my headache, doc. What I need for my bad mood is a cup of coffee. No, a beer. Several."

"Yes, I can see how that's really helping," Carson noted sardonically.

"Are you really that upset about what I did? If it's any comfort to you Woolsey's grounded me again until you give the all clear, since you had a bad reaction at the Podium. It's been a week now! Happy? Well?"

"That's not the bloody point and you know it!"

"Then tell me what is the bloody point?" John's voice was rising in anger, matching Carson's.

"You disregarded my medical advice, that's the bloody point! And don't think I don't know why because I do! Just because I am a clone that doesn't invalidate any of my medical training or expertise and I won't have some brooding boy who canna even man up and admit that he chose the wrong woman and won't go get the one he's been wanting all along to lecture me about how he should be medicated for an ailment that is partly psychological!"

John held up his empty hands. "Whoa there, doc. Have you been connecting to the city too much? I thought you were fine now."

Carson blinked, rubbed his temple. "As a matter of fact I have been in the data base and may have pushed myself a wee bit…sorry." He shrugged. "I want to know what the city is hiding, but she won't tell me. Even Alison can't find a thing in the records. But what I said still stands."

"Now look, doc, my personal and private life are none of your business and I—"

"They are when you think that pills will solve everything! They won't, John. Now get out of my infirmary." Carson moved to a chair and sat, rubbing his forehead.

John was at a loss for words. Suppressing a curse he whirled and left the doctor to his own headache.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Hey, look, it's Colonel Grumpy!"

John looked up from his cereal to see Rodney McKay smiling at him. "Shut up, Rodney," he mildly reproved.

"And good morning to you, John," Rodney continued, undeterred as he sat across from the military commander. "Wow. If I'm the cheery one there must be something wrong. I mean something wrong besides the fact that we might be totally screwed by that unknown enemy force and our isolation from any help or allies. What's up today? Did we run out of beer?"

"Ha ha. Just shut up."

"We've got a full schedule, today, John, and since you've been grounded again, ah! That's what this is about, is that it? It's only been a week! What is it about the city that makes both you and Carson so grumpy? I never have that reaction when I am working in the data base. We need to secure the bulkheads and that means another underwater trip which should cheer you up, right? Radek and I are working on that weird alien weapon but so far we haven't been able to crack it open much less determine its energy source. We've sort of hit a dead end there so I was thinking we could go in the Jumper to check those bulkheads. You like taking the Jumper underwater and as long as we don't run into any whales we should be fine. If you're real good I'll give you a cookie."

"Don't make me bring a case of lemons."

"That's not funny, John."

John met his gaze. "And neither are you."

Rodney shook his head, stood. "Fine, Colonel Gloomy. Meet me in the Jumper bay in ten, okay? John…whatever's wrong, I mean besides being confined to Atlantis again and all…if you need someone to talk to…" Concern emanated from the physicist.

John's dour mood relented. "Thanks, Rodney. It will work itself out."

"Okay." He started to leave, but returned. "And I wasn't kidding about the cookies. Katie baked a fresh batch of chocolate chip ones."

John smiled. "Then count me in." He returned to his breakfast, musing over the doctor's words and their strange argument. He mused over his bad mood.

"John?"

He looked up at the female voice and schooled his expression to one of neutrality. "Hi Ann."

Ann Teldy sat across from her boyfriend. She touched his hand as it held the spoon over the half-empty bowl of cereal. "Are you all right, John?" Her gaze encompassed his black clothes, his tousled hair. Stubble revealed he hadn't bothered to shave this morning. His green eyes were darker, pensive. His perfect mouth was downturned, lips forming a perpetual frown.

"Fine. Just eating breakfast."

Ann sighed, blond brows arching over her blue eyes. "Talk to me, John. I know that something is bothering you, besides this new intel on the alien ships and the failure at the Podium. Yes, word gets round," she answered to his surprise. "Is it because you are confined to the city again? I'm sure that Carson and Mr. Woolsey just want to make absolutely sure you are okay and recovered. Everyone knows that something's not right with you."

"That obvious?" he asked.

"Yes. Is it…is it something I did, or something I didn't do?"

"No, no, of course not," he hastily assured, yet he drew back from her touch and set the spoon into the bowl. "It's me. It's…nothing. And I don't like being confined." He grumpily sat back, hating to be analyzed yet again. There was a word, a name revolving round and round in his mind but he fought against it, trying to ignore it but that only made things worse.

"John, if you would just talk to me, or to Rodney, to anyone it might help."

John shrugged again, looking at her as he sat back, arms folded across his chest. The more people pried at him the more closed off he became. And this problem wasn't something he could tell the woman he was dating. Ann was a very lovely woman, even with her blond hair tied back in a military bun, even with her bland BDUs encasing her feminine form. She was smart, athletic, a tad too serious at times and her sense of humor wasn't as sharp as some, but everyone agreed that she was perfect for John. That she was a good match, would understand the military lingo and his job, his responsibilities. Everyone agreed.

Even John had agreed.

Except that he didn't. Something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on it. Ann was a lovely woman who somewhat understood him, didn't push or pry until recently. The sex was good but it wasn't spectacular by any means. John was letting things fall into place as he fell into place, doing what was expected of him just like had all those years ago and had ended up in his disastrous marriage and a dead-end career.

He sat up suddenly, as if jolted.

"John?"

"Sorry…I…crap. I can't let this…I gotta go!" He stood, abruptly leaving without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: Cupid's Arrow3

Richard was shaking his head. "You want me to what?"

John repeated his decision. "We need to recall all of the science teams. The fuglies are on the move and I don't want any of our people out there. Send teams of marines to gather them up and bring them back to Atlantis. I am taking a squad to go secure one myself." He hefted his P90 as proof.

"Colonel, I don't believe that is necessary. The aliens are still light years from Atlantis and not near any of the planets where our people are working," Richard argued as the two men stood in the control room.

"The fuglies are on the move and I don't want our people out there, all right? For all we know they could be here sooner rather than later. Do you want to take that chance? I don't! All teams are to be recalled to Atlantis as this is a military decision. Chuck, dial it up!"

"John, you don't need to lead a team to—" Richard protested, but John was already heading to the 'Gate room where a squad or marines were waiting for him. Richard sighed, looking over as Chuck was already dialing the address that John had given him. "Fine. I suppose erring on the side of caution is a good thing," he decided.

He would have to find a way to reel in the increasingly independent military commander.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John strode through the mist and the rain. The gray day on Atlantis had apparently followed him to this planet. Everything was tinged with gray: the air, the trees, the dirt, the rocks, even the sky. A fine mist was suspended in the air. It was almost rain but not quite yet. Everything sparkled with the mist as the moisture hung suspended in the air, wafting like a breath. "Emerson!" John barked as the men reached the Quonset huts that were a brisk walk from the Stargate. "Doctor Emerson!"

At his voice men appeared. They had yellow ponchos over their Atlantis BDUs but no weapons, clearly marking them as scientists. "Colonel Sheppard?" an older man asked, staring at the armed men eying them.

"You're being recalled to Atlantis. All off world teams are to report back to the city now."

"What? Why? Is there—"

"You don't need to ask why," John interrupted the biologist before he could continue. "Get your gear and your equipment. We depart in thirty." His gaze moved across the group of men and tension tightened his gut. "Where's O'Meara?" he asked tersely.

"She's doing field work at the outpost. It's a short walk from here and the—"

"I'll find her. Get your gear. Thoreau, make sure they are packed and through that 'Gate in thirty minutes. If they resist drag them back to Atlantis."

"Yes sir!"

John strode down the pathway, snatching a life signs detector from his pocket. There were several readings on it and he concentrated, narrowing it down to the one human blip on the screen. Soon he came across an open stretch of land that abruptly ended in a ridge. He caught sight of her at last and slowed his steps, sliding the life signs detector into his pocket.

Moira O'Meara was crouched at the lip of the ridge, leaning over as she balanced a camcorder in her hands. She was leaning so far that her green shirt was riding up and her khaki pants were sliding over her rear, dipping low to give John a very generous view of bare skin and violet panties. He smiled, tension dissolving even as another reaction began in his pants. He neared quietly, anticipation making him grin.

"O'Meara!"

Moira nearly fell headfirst over the cliff.

"Oh crap!" John rushed to catch her but Moira caught herself and scooted backwards, grabbing the camcorder before she dropped it. The loud, harsh voice had startled her and her quarry as well. A herd of entelodonts squealed and ran to the safety of the brush.

"What the hell?" she snapped, whirling and moving to her feet. "Look what you did! Damn it, you just ruined a possible sighting of two extinct species! What do you think you are doing?" she flared, until she saw that her adversary was the military commander. "Colonel Sheppard?" she squeaked in stunned surprise.

John had stopped a few inches from her, a vision in black and swathed in gray from the mist. It sparkled in his dark brown hair, on the stubble lining his handsome face, along his bare forearms. His green gaze was intense as he stared back at her, openly roving over her damp messy hair and her damp clothing. Her brown eyes were full of fury and surprise and her anger was causing some delightful sensations in his pants. "Besides getting an eyeful of your panties?" he teased, voice husky. He smiled at her glare. "Get your gear. You're being recalled to Atlantis. Let's go." He began to walk away from her, knowing full well she would argue.

"No, colonel. Colonel Sheppard!" Moira had regained her composure and stood resolutely.

"Excuse me?" He stopped. He turned to her, amused.

"No. I don't think you understand the historic importance of this research, colonel. I don't think you comprehend how astonishing this all is! We have found not one but several examples of living species that have been extinct on Earth for millions of years! Prehistoric fauna are alive and well here, and we have the unprecedented chance to study them as living fauna and not just as fossils!" Her enthusiasm shone in her brown eyes. "It's a dream come true and I am not leaving!"

John smiled. He tilted his head, as if considering. "Yeah, I get that. You know what my dream is, doctor? To get you and your team back to the safety of Atlantis. Now let's go."

"No," she refused. "I won't give up this opportunity."

"Yes, you will. I need your expertise on a few things."

"Such as?"

He moved to her. "What is Turnagog?"

"What?" Her bafflement was genuine.

John sighed. He withdrew a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I don't know how to say it," he complained.

Moira took the paper and read it. "Tir na nOg?" She smiled at him. "Are you telling me you found Tir na nOg, colonel? I would have expected a man like you to have found Tir na mBan, the land of women."

"Hilarious, Moira! What does it mean?" he snapped.

"Tir na nOg? The land of youth. It's a Celtic otherworld, a myth or a legend."

"It's also the name of a sister city of Atlantis I have discovered. One that made contact with the fuglies years ago before Atlantis fell."

"What? They made contact with the new Homo erectus species?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. What are Gorias and Murias and—"

"You've found the cities of the Tuatha De Danann now?" At his annoyed look she smiled. "Seriously? You came all this way for a lesson in Irish mythology?"

John glowered at her. "Just answer the question, please."

Moira shrugged. "There were four cities of the Tuatha De Danann, from which they took four magical items. How did you find all of this out? I mean—"

"That's a long story, and one that I will tell you once we get back to Atlantis. I need to know all about those four cities and the magical items, all right? I know this sounds…crazy but it could actually help us against the fuglies. Now let's go, Moira."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

She shook her head. "You don't need me for any of that, colonel." She set down the camcorder and pulled a book from her pack. "Here." She shoved the book into his hands. "This is a book all about Irish mythology. You can find everything you need in there. You already have all of my research on the Homo erectus species," she continued, gently pushing him backwards and away from her. "I need to stay here and continue this unprecedented work, all right? You don't need anything else from me, do you?" It was wonderful seeing him again, but it was painful too, seeing the man she could never have, except in dreams.

"No…I guess not," he agreed, seeming to accept her dismissal. He turned to go, took a few steps. He stopped. He turned back. "Except for this." He advanced upon her.

Moira stared as he strode towards her, his gaze smoldering. She made a soft sound of surprise as he caught her upper arms in a firm but gentle grip and drew her to him, dropping the book onto the grass between them.

He kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: Cupid's Arrow4

It was a slow, sloppy kiss. A little harsh at first, demanding, but as she yielded John's mouth gentled on hers. His lips caressed and persuaded, parting hers to allow his tongue to penetrate and taste, tease, suggesting all at once. His grip gentled and freed her arms as her hands slid up his chest to encircle his neck. His hands slid down her back guiding her body to his and revealing his very avid interest in her. His hands slid lower to grasp and gently squeeze her rear.

Moira made a sound of protest, surprise but it was swallowed by the kiss as John kept her angled to him, to his mouth and his body, pressing her softness and curves against him.

"Colonel Sheppard, do you copy? Colonel Sheppard, do you read?"

John slowly, slowly freed her, stepping back and licking his lips as his gaze bore into hers. He tapped his earpiece. "This is Sheppard," he replied, voice husky. It sent a shiver through Moira as she stared at him, utterly entranced and stunned.

"Sir, we're heading through the 'Gate. Do you need any assistance?"

"No, major. I have everything in hand. Well, I did…" he flashed a wicked smile at her.

Moira scowled, recalling his bold grasp on her rear. She quickly moved past him to grab the book off the grass and her backpack and camcorder. She was flustered, uncertain but above all dazzled by the passionate kiss, by the sensual feel of his perfect, soft lips on hers, by the taste of his tongue in her mouth, by the abrasion of his scruff on her skin. The feel of his long, lean, hard body pressing into hers had provoked all sorts of wonderful reactions, some so intimate it made her blush with the intensity.

"We're on our way. Sheppard out." He easily caught up to the rapid stride of the biologist, glancing at her. Suddenly he was not sure what to say. "Um, Moira?"

"When we get back to Atlantis will you be wanting all of that Irish mythology? I just want you to know that I will add my own formal protest to Doctor Emerson's because believe me he will make a formal protest and when Simmons learns of this he will also make quite a ruckus about it so you had better be prepared, Colonel Sheppard!"

He smiled. "I can handle a swarm of angry scientists, Moira, don't you worry. And call me John, all right? Look…I…that is to say I just…you…we…um…Moira, yes, I will be wanting that intel ASAP, all right?" he finally found firmer ground to stand on after floundering. "And anything else you have on the fuglies and—"

"Homo erectus, and I don't have anything because I have been busy doing actual research here on a species that is extinct on Earth and has been for millions of years! I should stay here and study the enteledonts not go running back home just because you think there is a threat!"

"There is a threat, I can assure you of that, Moira, and besides, I need you in Atlantis! I mean I need your expertise on the fuglies!"

"The Homo erectus species and no, you have my reports and the—"

"I need more than your damn reports!"

She stopped, startled by his anger, the sheer vehemence of his words. She looked at him. "John?"

He had stopped his well. He licked his lips. "Sorry, I just…" He touched her arm. His fingers ran up her skin, trailing the drops of mist along it.

"John? Are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

The moment hung between them, words swarming but unsaid, emotions playing across their faces as the memory of that most passionate kiss danced between them.

"Moira! Can you believe this?" a man hailed before John could answer her. John freed her arm as suddenly they were near the Stargate and the waiting group. "Making us leave like this! Although I can tell you one thing. I wouldn't mind a hot shower."

She laughed, relaxing as she moved to him, seeking the normalcy after the strange intensity. "I wouldn't mind one either, Steve." She glanced at John suddenly. The military commander's gaze was locked onto her with a slow smile until he stepped past her, suddenly all business now.

"Let's go! Rounding up these scientists is like herding sheep!" John complained.

"Good thing you're a Sheppard, then," Moira quipped as she stepped past him.

John restrained himself from smacking her rear as he smiled.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Once through the Stargate John stepped to Richard. "How many left?" he asked without preamble.

Richard glanced at his data pad. "Three left. Everyone's returning smoothly but they are not happy. I can foresee a line at my door and a roster of complaints."

"When they see the fuglies on the move they will understand," John countered.

"The Homo erectus," Moira corrected as she moved across the room, unable to help herself.

John glanced at her, scowling at the correction. "That's what I said, O'Meara. And I'll need that research as soon as you are outta the shower…unless…" He grinned at her, turning from her scowl to look at Richard. "Once we get everyone home we can tell them the situation, but only the bullet points. No need to start a panic yet."

"I hope we don't start a panic at all, colonel. I will issue a citywide announcement then to—"

"John." He looked over as Moira had laid her hand on his forearm. "Bio lab, one hour, all right? And make yourself presentable, Sheppard. You look like something the cat dragged in."

He smiled at her disparagement and watched her quickly leave the Gate room.

"Um…was that…" Richard began, startled by the exchange.

"That was my concern." He looked back to the Atlantis leader, serious once more. "Has Carson been all right?"

"Yes. Doctor Porter's been keeping an eye on him and so far he hasn't had any further headaches or other symptoms. It seems that the condition is temporary, thank goodness. I want him to look into that inhibitor. I can't have my top people incapacitated every time they delve into the city systems."

John nodded. He walked with Richard to the control room, not really listening as he was distracted by other things. He was distracted by the feel of Moira in his arms, by the feel of her yielding curves and her rosy lips, by the soft sounds she had made that were erotic and enticing to him, by the feel of her shapely rear in his hands as he pressed her into him. He touched a console as he stood, eying a monitor as his thoughts inevitably ventured to her words about taking a shower and his imagination was only too happy to supply the details.

Except that it didn't have to do that. Suddenly he was there. He was in her bathroom or rather the city was showing him a steamy view of a small room where a shower was running. He stepped closer to the monitor to block everyone's view and gripped the console, concentrating to clear the steam out of the way. And then he saw her, a silhouette of a female form, but the steam was clearing and he could make out the fall of her long brown hair as she tilted her head back, arching her back to wash it. He watched the water dribbling down the curves of her back to a very shapely rear. She was turning now and John was about to see everything he could possibly desire when a hand touched his arm.

The monitor went blank. The images faded and John felt a pulse of pain in his temple that faded as his grip relaxed on the console.

"John? John, did you hear me? Major Teldy's just returned with the geologists from P1Z5X2."

At first John felt a surge of anger so virulent it could have led to murder, but it was replaced by hilarity at the thought of having the military commander of Atlantis being discovered using his connection to the city to play at Peeping Tom. He felt the laugh bubbling up inside him and swallowed it, turning slightly to view Richard. "Ah. Good. That leaves…"

Richard stared at him a moment, glancing at the monitor which was quite blank. "Only two more and they are on their way. Were you accessing something?"

John's lips quirked as he fought the laughter that threatened to engulf him. Several clever retorts came and went but he ended up answering calmly. "No, I was just thinking." He stepped round to where Radek was sitting. "Any progress?"

"No." The Czech sighed. "The Daedalus and its companion are still out of radio range, even long range communication range. There is too much interference to identify the unknown vessel. And before you ask Rodney is still working on that alien weapon but so far we have nothing."

"Great." John glanced at the Gate room to see Ann and her team herding a team of geologists away from the wormhole. "I gotta go. Keep me apprised." He ducked out of sight and quickly exited before he was seen.

He needed to get cleaned up before he talked to Moira.


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: Cupid's Arrow5

John sauntered into the biology lab. The lights were low, casting amber pools between the shadows. Monitors softly beeped as if in greeting. He paused, finding himself alone. He strolled towards the back, towards Moira's station and smiled, seeing two bottles of beer lined up and just waiting for him. "Moira?"

"Heads up, Sheppard!"

He whirled, reaching up to grab a bag of chips that was flying towards his head. He smiled when Moira appeared, carrying her own bag of chips and a Coke. "I take it both of those are for me?" he asked, pointing to the beers and giving her his best little boy pout.

Moira smiled as she neared him. "Yes, John. Here." She led him to the work station and sat at her desk. She opened the bag of chips and began to eat them, sipping her Coke between bites. "I have been craving these for nearly a month now!"

John took the seat next to her and quickly mimicked her actions, imbibing the beer and munching on the chips. "Yeah, I've been craving some things too." His gaze roved over her plain gray t-shirt and jeans. Her hair was loose, a cascade of brown that curled softly at the ends.

"Like intel, I know." She set aside the Coke and primly wiped her messy fingers on a napkin. John merely licked his lips and wiped his messy fingers on his pants. Moira shook her head and set the book of Irish mythology in front of him. "It's all there, John."

"Could you break it down for me? Turnog and the rest?"

"Tir na nOg," she corrected, watching him. Apparently he taken her humorous jibes to heart and had shaved, combed his hair and was clad in a dry black t-shirt and black pants. There was a cut healing under one green eye and he still appeared weary. "As I said it's a mythical otherworld of the Celts. There are several of those and they have nothing to do with the four cities of the Tuatha De Danann."

John set his beer on the desk, settling back in the chair, crossing one long leg over the other. "It's the name of that lost city." He paused, but felt no answering rebuke, no sudden pain in his head. He relaxed. "Each section had one of those names…you know, the tootha names. One was destroyed and one was damaged in the flight home."

"From that other galaxy?" she asked. He nodded. "And how do you know all of this?"

"First tell me about those four cities, please."

"All right. From each of the four cities the Tuatha de Danann took a magical object. From Falias they took the Lia Fial, the Stone of Destiny that screams under the rightful king. From Findias they took the Sword of Nuada, from whom no one can escape. From Gorias they took the Gae Assail, the Spear of Lugh that guarantees victory. From Murias they took the Cauldron of the Dagda, which leaves everyone satisfied."

John considered, rubbing his chin. He sipped some beer. "Ah."

"You do know these are all myths, right, based on possibly historical events lost to us and only half-remembered by medieval scribes? Although the hell they got way out here is anyone's guess," she mused.

"Out here they would be metaphors, of course, but still…they were most protective of Gorias. Whatever they took from the fuglies they stored in Gorias. And if it's anything like this, this spear of Lugh, well…"

"There's an Irish city that is like this one?"

"Yes. There was. A sister city. It went against orders and ventured to that other galaxy. It encountered the fuglies and took something from them. There was a battle to get back to Pegasus and they made it, but the city was damaged and had to go underground. They were going to gate to Atlantis but I told them it wouldn't work. Atlantis had lost the war and was already at the bottom of the ocean, abandoned."

"You told them," she said softly. She sounded curious, not mocking him.

John nodded. "Yeah. Something weird happened to me. Was happening to me every time I connected to the city. The deeper I went the weirder it was…I mean…I was there. The city told me the name of that city and then took me there. I mean I was here, but unconscious while I was there and saw all of this. They kept calling me Seamus," he said, shaking his head.

Moira stared at him. "Huh. Go on."

"My original plan was to fly that city here to defend us against the fuglies, because, Moira, we won't stand a chance against them. We did a recon around one of their ships and it is the largest thing I have ever seen. I'm talking Star Destroyer size. But now I don't think I can fly Turnog here because it is damaged…but I can find whatever the fuglies want and have an ace up our sleeve. And who knows? Maybe I can get that city here if McKay can somehow fix it."

Moira scooted closer. She touched his hand on the desk as his fingers played across the book she had set there. "What's happening to you, John?"

"Me? Oh. I don't know. I mean…" He straightened suddenly, his knees knocking gently against hers as he leaned closer, voice lowering. "Apart from losing consciousness like that I keep getting these headaches and I…the city…it talks to me. It responds to me, Moira, and yes, I know how crazy that sounds but it is true. And I…one night when I was working I swear I heard…I heard her trying to say my name." He felt a shiver at the memory and his fingers caught hers to fold over them as if he needed the feel of living, warm flesh.

Moira frowned, finding his words improbable but knowing he was telling the truth. "You think the interface is, is connecting with you even when you are not actively touching a console or activating a system?"

"Yeah…sort of. I can't quite explain it. When we connect we have this…dialogue…the mind and machine thing, you know…like when you think of me and the systems respond faster?"

She smiled. "You've been having naughty thoughts, colonel? Such a naughty colonel," she teased in a breathy voice.

He smiled. "Yeah, baby, that's me…but no. Well…" He considered his voyeurism and shrugged. "Maybe. But mostly no, it's quicker than thought, sometimes."

"And you found out this new information at a cost. You can't be taking such risks, John."

"I have to, Moira, because we are well and truly screwed if I can't find a way to combat the fuglies. And I need you to come with me when I go to this city, in case there are any weird Irish things I won't be able to read or pronounce."

She nodded. "Okay, John. Have the Homo erectus responded at all to our messages?"

"Not yet. We've got a full scan of that ship, though. If there is any kind of language on that I will have Rodney forward it to you. There's something else."

She waited, but he had fallen silent. His fingers were caressing hers. "John? You can tell me."

"I know." He debated. "Um…about an Irish myth…the…um…the city. When I connect to the city it's easier for me to um, picture it as a woman, you know? Instead of a machine. And it's like the city, um…it's easier for me to talk to it like it was a human, not a machine or a thing and it responds sort of like that but not really and if I can just crack the code or say the right thing or find the right way I'll get…I'll get…"

Moira was trying not to smile. He was utterly charming when he was uncertain and stumbling with what he wanted to say. "Sovereignty. That's what you mean. That myth."

He blinked, staring at her. "Yes. I…do I?"

"Yes, John. Like the Irish kings of old that had to prove their worthiness by wooing the personification of Eire which would appear to them as a beautiful but elusive woman. It's like that?" she asked, tilting her head in disbelief and amusement. "Of course it would be that way for you now wouldn't it?"

John frowned at her gentle mockery. "As a matter of fact, yes, it is, and it made me think of one of those stories. I don't know why. It's weird." He rubbed his temple although no pain had intruded.

Moira drew her hand from his. "All right, John, I believe you. Just be careful, all right? And don't go too deep into the city on your own."

"Noted, doctor. I knew you would understand. I knew." He smiled at her, but then he looked round the room, suddenly uncomfortable. He fidgeted in his chair. There was something else that needed to be said, that had to be said.

"Was there something else, John?" He was silent, avoiding eye contact. He was looking at everything but her, lower lip slightly sticking out like a recalcitrant boy and she couldn't help but smile. Moira sighed. "Not again! John! For God's sake, are you going to tell me you had sex again?"

His gaze flew to her with relief and surprise. "How did you…actually, yeah." Moira drew back from him, turning to the monitor although it was blank. "It was just sex, I mean it didn't mean a thing! Years ago she had sex with me just to secure the throne and get my ATA gene and she used me for that and to get an heir, which she didn't get, by the way. So this time I used her the same way to get what I needed, to take their Ancient Chair and the ZPMs…I just…I mean…it was just sex…I wasn't really myself and I just…" he floundered.

Moira sighed again. "I guess you showed her, didn't you, colonel?"

"Yeah, well, I did and…hey! It was pleasurable for both of us, don't get me wrong, I didn't force her or anything but yeah I did lie to her like she lied to me and…okay, it was not my best moment, but I don't know why I—"

"I don't know why you feel the need to tell me these things, John!" she flared, turning to him. Anger shone in her brown eyes and John felt a guilt he hadn't felt until that moment, not even when he had been with Ann. "Shouldn't you be telling your girlfriend?"

"No. I mean..I just…it was nothing, all right?" he snapped. He watched her stand and step round the chair. She pushed it against the desk. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To bed. We're done here, right?"

"No." He stood, blocking her progress. "Moira, I just wanted to clear the air between us before…"

"Before what, John? Are you still seeing that, that major?"

"Yes, but now that you are here…look, Moira, I just…"

"What? What do you want from me, John?" she demanded, glaring as he towered over her.

He smiled at her. The answer danced in his green eyes.

Moira swore and shoved past him. She had to shove hard as he was bigger and stronger and planted in place, but he yielded and turned to follow after her. "Go to bed, Sheppard!"

"Say it, Moira. Just say it once, please? Say it," he growled, catching her and pulling her up against him. His arms slid around her waist as his breath tickled her ear. "Say it."

She squirmed, but froze, realizing that was exactly what he wanted. She was both intrigued and baffled by his behavior. He was warm, so warm and strong but gentle. She turned to him, sliding her body along his. She ran a hand across his jaw. She perched on tip-toe and whispered in his ear. "You've been a very, very naughty colonel."

Before he could react or reply she slid from his grasp and was gone.


End file.
